Willie Lewis (Deadly Class)
He was shamed by his actions for years. He instead told the story that his father was killed in front of him in his own home. At the same time, he told people his uncle came home early. When his uncle saw what was going on, his uncle killed the five men to save Willie. He then allegedly gave Willie gun and the credit so that he could protect his reputation. Willie was told to always protect his reputation from that point forward. Meeting Marcus engage in a male bravado competition.]] Willie was sent by Master Lin to watch over Marcus, who was considered a potential recruit for the assassination school of which he was a member. Willie was a member of the initial team that warned Marcus at the parade and saved him from the police chasing him. As the days passed, Willie and Marcus became closer friends and Willie helped him get a job at the Lost Innocence Comics shop. Their friend, Chico, followed them on a wild night in Vegas and ended up being killed by them when things turned violent. That night, a man took his head as blackmail. When Saya discovered where the man, F-face, stored Chico's body, Willie agreed to participate in the raid to reclaim it. After a successful raid, and reclamation of Chico's head, they soon found themselves cornered by Chico's powerful father, El Elma del Diablo. Willie was on his knees about to be executed when Lex turned the corner. When El Alma's men turned and shot Lex in the head, Willie used the distraction to escape. Willie and Marcus soon found themselves on a bridge. After helping save Marcus from falling to his death, Willie and the others returned to the school after defeating el Diablo. Over the next two months, Willie began courting Saya. When Marcus attempted to finally make his move on Saya and tell her she loves him, she broke the news to him that she was already with Willie. Willie and Saya kept their distance from Marcus over the next few weeks but continued to watch him from the shadows. Kill the Rats Master Lin soon declared that their final exam was to kill all the rats, those that have disobeyed the school's rules. Saya and Willie were not declared rats and attempted to help Billy who was declared one. When given the choice, Billy left to be with Marcus and Petra who ran from their classmates as it was safer to be with his own kind, the rats, then to be with Saya and Willie who wanted to help him. Saya and Willie ran as they were pursued by Willie's old gang. They were eventually cornered in the library and Saya promised to protect him. She knew he wouldn't be much help and Willie finally told her the true story. His uncle didn't save him from the gang when he was a small boy. When the gang broke into his home, Willie grabbed a gun and accidentally shot his dad in the head and killed him. He was too afraid to use a gun ever since. Saya understood and turned to protect him. When she got knocked down, she was about to be killed but Willie worked up the nerve to save her by killing his old gang members before they could harm her. As Willie helped her up, he called her out and said she was quick enough to have grabber her sword and saved herself. He knew she had done it to help break him of his fear. They were, however, suddenly interrupted and called into Master Lin's office. There, they were given their next assignment, to kill Marcus for his betrayal of the school or face public humiliation to their own gangs for their failures to kill him. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters